Animus Eternus
by SpathiDromeas12
Summary: Percy was betrayed by everyone he knew. Seeking a new life, he became the Guardian of the Hunt and sacrificed himself for his love. But now, a new threat emerges. Will our hero fail to come back, or will he rise because of the oath he made?
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! Spathi here! This is my first story, so don't judge too harshly, ok?**

**This is a Pertemis story, so if you don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or HoO!**

_**Prologue**_

**Artemis's**** P.O.V.**

Today's date is August 18, 2516.

It's been 519 years since he was born.

508 years since he retrieved the master bolt for his first quest.

507 years since he sailed the Sea of Monsters and found the Golden Fleece on his second quest.

506 years since he rescued me from Atlas and took the burden of the sky during his third quest.

505 years since he found his way through the labyrinth, and accidentally blew up Mt. St. Helens on his fourth quest.

504 years since he defended Olympus with only 70 demigods, defeating Hyperion, Kronos, and Iapetus **(AN: Demigod Files!)**.

503 years since he united the Greeks and Romans, subsequently winning against many giants, such as Porphyrion, Polybotes, and Alcyoneus.

502 years since he was betrayed by his friends and family because of his half brother, Nathan, who caused him to become my guardian.

_Flashback:_

_It was a normal day on Olympus. Meaning that most of the gods were arguing with each other, while the rest tried to ignore the noise. Suddenly, he bursts through the doors, kneels before my father, and asks to die. He tells the story of how he was betrayed by everyone he loved. After this, he again asks my father to kill him. Instead, my father decides to make him my guardian._

501 years since his half brother Nathan also became my guardian, and caused him to be shunned and forgotten once again.

_Flashback:_

_The hunters were setting up camp when Hermes flashes in. He tells me that I am going to get an additional guardian. Two hours later, Nathan arrives._

_Time Skip_

_Over time, the hunters warm up to Nathan. They call him big brother, and are always eager to talk to him. Our other guardian is forced to do all of the work, and is injured all of the time. But he never complained. Not even when Nathan and I started dating._

500 years since he sacrificed himself for me when Nathan tried to kill me, though I did not know it then.

_Flashback:_

_Nathan and I are moving quietly through the woods, hunting for a monster Nathan had apparently seen. I lead the way through the dense foliage, Nathan trailing behind me. Suddenly, I hear a scuffle and a shout behind me. I turn around and see Nathan standing over him. He has a strange looking knife in his stomach. I ask Nathan what happened, and I am told that he was trying to kill me, but Nathan intervened._

400 years since I learned the truth of what happened that fateful day.

_Flashback:_

_Nathan and I are at a council meeting. Today, Father plans on making Nathan a god. Not just any god, an Olympian. Father tells him to repeat after him:_ _I, Nathaniel Thompson_, δεσμεύομαι να κάνω το καλύτερό μου ως Ολύμπιο θεό. _This means "I, Nathaniel Thompson, pledge to do my best as an Olympian god." After he says this, he would have to drink from the special nectar and ambrosia mix that makes you an Olympian God. He doesn't know this and yells, "Ha! I did it! My plan worked!". We ask him what his plan was, and he explains his plan to get my now dead guardian killed, and to become a god. It turns out that he was trying to kill me, then blame it on my ex-guardian. He drugged the entire camp with potions, and did the same to the hunters. My father then smites him._

Today would be his 519th birthday. On this day, we all honor him. After all he did, why wouldn't we?

What was his name?

It was Percy Jackson, guardian of the hunt, bane of Kronos, Gaea, and twice savior of Olympus.

I am broken out of my thoughts when someone flashes into the center of the room.


	2. Chapter 1- Rebirth, Return, and Reveal

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! Let me clear up a couple things:**

**1\. Artemis was drugged as well.**

** , your questions will be answered this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's**** P.O.V**

Today is my 519th birthday! It's also the day Chaos says I can go back to Earth. It gets kind of boring here in the void. Oh, I should probably explain about Chaos and me not being in the Underworld. After all, I was killed. Here's what happened.

_Flashback:_

_I am following Nathan and Artemis through the woods. Something seems off about Artemis' behavior, and I want to find out what it is. I see Nathan raise his knife and aim it at milady's back. I leap forward and take the knife for her. The knife seems to be pulsating with a strange energy. It's sapping my strength. Artemis turns around and asks what happened. Nathan says I tried to kill her. I no longer have any energy to protest, so I stay silent. Artemis accepts Nathan's explanation, and they walk off, probably to tell the hunters of my "betrayal". I bleed out, and everything goes black._

_When I wake up, I seem to be floating in space. I examine my surroundings when someone clears their throat behind me. I spin around, ready to fight any potential threats, and see a lady floating in front of me. She has black skin that has what looks like the stars scattered in various places. Her hair is black as well, but her eyes resemble swirling galaxies. She looks at me amusedly. I recognize her._

_"Chaos!", I exclaim. "What is happening? Why am I here?"_

_She replies, "The dagger you were stabbed with was supposed to destroy your soul. There was one problem. Do you remember the oath you took to Artemis?"_

_I think back on that day._

**_Flashback within a Flashback:_**

_I kneeled in front of Artemis and said, "I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, swear on Chaos to serve and protect Lady Artemis for eternity."_

_Eternity being the key word. Oh._

_Chaos continues speaking. "Because of that oath, your soul could not be disintegrated. Instead, your soul was a bit damaged. You will spend 500 years training here in the Void. This will give your soul enough time to heal. Still, that dagger symbolizes something very dangerous. That dagger means that my brother Order is rising."_

She had me join his army, which she had been building since she banished her brother Order. They existed to defend the universe against him. So, during the past 500 years, I rose to the top rank of Chaos' secret army, and now have a team of elite assassins. They consist of Bianca Di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Michael Yew, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Castor Gemini and Luke Castellan. Chaos knew I would want to bring them back, so she had them escape Elysium during the period when the doors of death were open.

Chaos told me that the hunters, campers, and Artemis were being drugged by Nathan. All of them except Annabeth. I hate that guy so much. First he steals my girlfriend, just before I was going to propose. Then, he turns the camp against me. Not that it's their fault. Then he goes and turns the hunters against me too. At least he got what he deserved. I heard that he was punished with the worst punishments the Fields of Punishment have. I wonder whether I can visit him sometime and torture him myself. Provided he is still there. If he had that dagger, then he could have been one of Order's minions, sent to kill me. He had probably aimed at Artemis thinking that it would be a good time to get rid of the only Olympian not bound by the Ancient Laws. Once we go back to earth, we will have to hide our identities, since the gods would probably freak if we suddenly showed up as ourselves. We all have code names so that no one will recognize us. We won't be allowed to reveal ourselves until Chaos says we can. I am Blade, Luke is Rogue, Bianca is Angel, Zoe is Huntress, Silena is Dove, Beckendorf is Forge, Michael is Sonic, and Castor is Vine.

Well, it looks like it's time to go to Earth. Teleporting in 5...4...3...2...1...

**Artemis's**** P.O.V**

Out of the flash of light comes 9 people. 8 of them are wearing masks and a cloak. The masks only cover their eyes. The last person, I remember. The last time she came to the throne room was right after Percy swore on her name to protect me. It was Chaos. All 14 Olympians (Hades and Hestia were made Olympians with Percy's wish) leapt out of their thrones and bowed. Chaos tells us to rise. My father steps forward and asks, "Chaos, why do you visit us on this day?"

Chaos replies, "To help you with the upcoming war against my brother Order, of course".

With that, the throne room erupts into chaos (obviously not the person).

**Thought about ending the chapter here, but decided against it.**

After we had all calmed down, my father asks her what she meant. Her explanation is that she has a brother who was evil, and she banished him. Now, he is coming back. Athena seems to have a question. She always does. "So, who are the people with the hooded cloaks and masks?" Chaos tells them to introduce themselves.

One of the boys step forward. He has a white mask with a grape vine running diagonally across his mask. "I am Vine", he says. Next comes a short boy whose mask is golden with musical symbols bordering it. "I am Sonic", he says. After him, a big, burly, guy and a tall, slender girl step forward. The boy has a black mask with flame patterns on it. "I am Forge", he says. The girl has a pink mask with hearts on it. "I am Dove", she says. Then two girls step forward. They have identical silver masks, except one has skulls on it, and the other has arrows on it. The one with the skulls says "I am Angel". The other girl says "I am Huntress". One of the last two boys step forward. He has a golden mask with a caduceus on it. "I am Rogue", he says. The last boy steps forward, and I am struck by how familiar he seems. He has a sea green mask with crescent moons facing inwards towards the eyes. "And I am Blade, Commander of Chaos' army", he says. Chaos chimes in. "And the second most powerful person in the universe! The rest are third most powerful!"

My father then asks one more question, "Where are they going to stay?"

Chaos replies, "Oh, Rogue, Dove, Forge, Sonic, and Vine will stay at Camp Olympus (the two camps combined after the war). Blade, Angel, and Huntress will stay with the hunt." I wanted to protest, but i decided it wouldn't be the best idea. Chaos, sensing that there were no more questions, flashed out. One by one, the gods started flashing out as well. Soon, I was left with only Blade, Huntress, and Angel. I walked over to them and said, "Meet us in Finger Lakes Forest in 1 hour. And _boy_, (this part was direct towards Blade) if you slack off, you will be punished severely."

With that, I flashed out to tell my hunters.

**Percy's**** P.O.V**

Well, it looks like I will have to earn the hunters trust all over again. This is going to be painful. At least I'm used to it.

**Zoe's**** P.O.V**

The treatment of Percy will probably be very funny, but I feel bad for him.

**Bianca's**** P.O.V**

I hope the hunters don't treat Percy too badly.

**TIME SKIP: 1 hour later**

**Thalia's**** P.O.V**

Lady Artemis said we are getting three guardians from Chaos. They better not be boys, or there will be Hades to pay. There supposed to show up any second now...

Suddenly three people flashed in front of me. Two girls and one boy. Well, it's better than all boys, but we will make sure that that boy's life will be a personal Tartarus. "What are your names?", I ask. One of the girls step forward. She's wearing a silver mask with arrows on it. "I'm Huntress, and that's Blade and Angel", she says, pointing at her companions.

**TIME SKIP: 2 days later**

****Percy's**** P.O.V****

Well, I am definitely having a horrible time. The pranks are always life threatening, and the workload is ridiculous. I hope they accept me soon. Every day I wake up at 6 AM and spend the day washing the clothes, making meals, heating water for baths, packing up tents, fletching arrows, sharpening arrows, moving targets, and much more. Thank Chaos for my increased endurance! I won't complain though. Every time I see Artemis, my pains seem to just float away. Of course, when I look away, they come back again, but it's nice to have that temporary relief. I hate the pranks, though. Everyday, I have to heal at least 3 broken bones, and a whole lot of cuts which cover my torso.

**TIME SKIP: 2 months later**

I think they are finally starting to warm up to me. They aren't pranking me as much, and some actually talk to me. We stopped wearing our cloaks a while ago, but we keep our masks on all the time.

**Thalia's**** P.O.V**

We are finally starting to accept the male guardian. He reminds us too much of Percy, and we just can't do it anymore. Milady is still as cold as ever. If Blade comes near her, or even near her tent, she beats him up so badly, every one of the hunters wince. The other two guardians were already accepted, them being girls, and they just act like any other hunter. None of them ever take off their masks. It's kind of weird.

**Artemis's**** P.O.V**

I hate Blade. He is so much like Percy, it hurts. I had had feelings for Percy ever since he took the sky from me, but then he started dating Annabeth. Even when he was in my hunt, I didn't say anything about it. Then Nathan started drugging us, and Percy died, and my chance was gone, probably forever. I told myself it was a good thing, seeing as there is no way I could break my oath, but Blade is stirring up those feelings deep inside me, and it's killing me.

**TIME SKIP: 10 months later**

It's been almost exactly a year since the three guardians arrived to guard our camp. As I step out of my tent, I see Blade coming towards me. He has been able to win over every single one of the hunters, and the youngest hunters love to play with him. At this point, the resemblance between Blade and Percy are almost unbearable.

**Percy's**** P.O.V**

I love being in the hunt now. Everything is going great, except for the fact that Artemis seems to hate me. Chaos suddenly speaks in my mind.

"Hey guys, you need to reveal yourselves within the week. There will be an assembly in 3 days at Camp Olympus. You will reveal yourselves to everyone there. You can also reveal yourselves to whomever your guarding if you wish." I feel Chaos leave my mind, and see that Zoe and Bianca have gotten the Message as well. We hold a mind conference with the other guardians at Camp Olympus, and decide that the Camp Olympus guardians won't reveal themselves, but the three of us will. As I'm trying to figure out how to reveal myself, I catch sight of Artemis staring at me.

**Artemis's**** P.O.V**

Blade is coming my way. He smiles at me. The thing is, he has Percy's smile. It's ripping me apart. Blade says, "Hey Arty, we need to go to Camp Olympus in three days. Chaos just told us so." The name Arty makes me snap. Only Percy ever called me Arty. If Apollo tried, he got shot with an arrow in the family jewels. "DON'T CALL ME ARTY!" I scream. I lash out at Blade with all of my power, driving my fist into his face and cracking his mask. He flies backwards into a tree. The hunters look at me with fear. Blade staggers to his feet, his mask lying in pieces all around him. His hands cover his nose, and as he looks up at me, unmasked for the first time, I almost faint. Because standing there in front of me, with a broken nose, is Percy Jackson.

**Percy's**** P.O.V**

Well, the secret's out now. The cat is out of the bag. Artemis is in exactly the same place, looking at me with disbelief. Suddenly, she flashes out, leaving me to wonder why. The hunters all yell, "PERCY!", and tackle me to the ground. I look at Zoe and Bianca meaningfully. They both step forward, and remove their masks. Zoe says, "Don't tell me you've forgotten about us." The hunters turn around, stare at Zoe and Bianca, and tackle them too. We are all celebrating, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around, and see a very angry Thalia. She yells, "WHERE THE HADES HAVE YOU BEEN? WHEN WE FOUND OUT WHAT THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SCOUNDREL DID, WE WERE ALL BROKEN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE ALIVE?" I say, "Woah, calm down Thals. When your soul is damaged, you can't really do much until it's healed, so I had to wait 500 years in the Void, during which I never left Chaos' city". Then, I noticed something. "Wait, where's Artemis?"


	3. Chapter 2- Broken and Recovering

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for taking a while...**

**Here's the update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line!**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V:

"Wait, where's Artemis?", I say.

With that statement, the camp goes silent as the hunters look around for their mistress. She is nowhere to be found. Zoe, Bianca, Thalia, and I search the surrounding woods for any clues as to where Artemis might have run off to. Our search yields no results. Suddenly, I feel a huge surge of power appear nearby. My face drains of all color. That amount of power can only belong to a giant. Zoe and Bianca look at me worriedly. I reach out with my senses and lock onto the location of the power surge. I flash Zoe, Bianca, and Thalia there just in time to see a 20 foot tall giant grab Artemis and flash away.

* * *

Artemis's P.O.V.:

When I saw Percy's face, I was hit by a wave of emotions. I was angry, confused, worried, and disbelieving all at the same time. I flashed to a random location about a mile away from the camp and ran into the forest, unable to take it anymore. I sped through the woods, not caring where I went, as long as it was away from him. After about 45 minutes, I stopped running. I found myself in a large clearing. I sat down in the middle and thought about the events of the day. First, Blade tells me we have to go to Camp Olympus. Then, he calls me Arty. I snap and punch him, taking him by surprise. After that, I find out that Blade is Percy. I flip out, and now I'm here. But where is here? I stand up and look around me, trying to get my bearings. Strangely, I can't tell where I am. I try to flash back to camp, but nothing happens. Suddenly, the sky turns darker, and the shadows seem to stretch around me. The gentle breeze that was present before has vanished, leaving a strange chill in the air. I try to summon my bow, but that doesn't work either. Suddenly, Gration, the giant born to oppose me appears. He smirks at me, and before I can even react, leaps forward and throws me into a tree. I stagger to my feet and try to run away, but I have only made it a few steps before Gration grabs me and starts to flash somewhere. As we disappear, I see Percy, Zoe, Bianca, and Thalia appear at the edge of the clearing. Then, everything goes black.

When I wake up, I am chained to a wall. My clothes are ripped and tattered, and I am covered in bruises and cuts. Gration sits in front of me, grinning. Standing next to him is someone I had never wanted to see again. It's Orion, the _boy_ who betrayed my trust by raping one of my hunters after torturing her. She died painfully. Orion smirks sadistically.

"I had some fun with your hunter all those centuries ago. Her screams were a beautiful sound, music to my ears. I bet I'll have more fun with you than I did with her. Especially since you can't die." With those words, he pulls a knife from his belt, and drags it down the side of my face. He licks the ichor off of my face, and motions to Gration. Gration stands up, and leaves the room. He returns a couple minutes later with a box. Inside is a neatly arranged set of poisons, knives, and torture devices. Gration picks a pitch black knife up, and coats it with one of the poisons. He then hands it to Orion, whose smirk turns into an evil smile, promising pain. I try to turn my head away from him, but he grabs my face and turns it towards himself. "Let's get started...", he whispers as he presses the knife to my stomach. All I can feel after that is pain.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.:

"ARTEMIS!"

I scream her name in anger and despair. Who knows what Gration will do to her! I close my eyes, trying to locate her with my abilities, but I can't find her. I am overwhelmed with anguish, and something seems to shift in my head. Suddenly, I drop to the ground, convulsing. I can't gain control of my muscles, and I lie sprawled on the ground, twitching and shuddering. Zoe, Thalia, and Bianca stand over me, their faces showing concern and sadness. I still abruptly, and I begin to change. My spine expands, my skin starts to harden into black scales, and my hands and feet start sprouting claws. My jaw elongates into a snout, and my hair recedes into my skull. My teeth start to grow into fangs, and spikes start shooting out of my skin. A tail suddenly emerges from my back, and some areas of my skin harden into plates of armor like skin. Lastly, horns surface from my head, and my eyes turn pure silver. I am now a 10 foot tall weredragon. I roar, and a burst of silver flames shoot from my mouth. Something in my gut is telling me where Artemis is, and I'm not planning on wasting my opportunity. I jump into the air, completely forgetting about Zoe, Thalia and Bianca, who are still frozen in shock beneath me.

* * *

Artemis's P.O.V.:

I've been slashed, electrocuted, hit, and pretty much attacked with every possible form of bodily harm. I lost my sense of time a while ago, and now, I just hang here, bracing myself for the next wave of pain. But it doesn't come. I look up, and Gration and Orion are standing in front of the poison case. Orion picks up a bottle that is glowing a sickly green and grins.

"Oh, this should be fun to watch." he says. Gration nods in agreement. Orion opens the bottle, and fills a syringe with it. He then injects it into my neck. I am suddenly transported to a forest. I wonder whether I've been freed, but I quickly dismiss the thought. There is no way that those two would let me go. Suddenly, I see my father and Apollo walk through the forest towards me. I am flooded with relief, but that quickly changes to horror as Apollo nocks an arrow and points it at me.

"You're no sister of mine. You've shunned me for centuries, shooting me if I come close. No sibling should ever do that.", he spat. I am overwhelmed with guilt. He's absolutely right. Then Zeus speaks.

"I never cared about you. You were just another result of one of my flings, a worthless pest.", he sneers. That hurt as well. I may not have shown that much affection towards my father, but I did care about him. He was my father after all. Apollo's arrow tears through my shoulder, as Zeus punches me in the face. My mother, Zoe, Thalia, and Bianca appear.

"You never visit me on my island. You're obviously ashamed to call me a mother. I didn't even plan on having you. At least Apollo visits.", my mother growls. She's right as well. I never attempted to visit her after I came to Olympus. Not even once.

"You let me die. You could have saved me. I didn't have to try to rescue you, but I did, and I paid the price."

"I'm your sister, your lieutenant. Percy was my brother, and you turned your back on him."

"I didn't even know who my father was, and yet I came on a quest to save you. I died trying to get to you."

Zoe, Bianca, and Thalia each slash me with their hunting knives and turn their backs on me. This continues on and on. Every person I've ever cared about appears in front of me, belittles me, then proceeds to either hit me or attack me with some weapon. My hunters. All of the Olympians. Even the minor gods and demigods. And each time, I break a little more. Finally, the one I've been dreading appears. Percy. I cringe away from him, but before he can even open his mouth, he explodes into dust. I find myself back in the cell, and hovering over me is a pair of concerned sea green eyes. I black out.

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V.:

The stupid kelp head forgot to take us with him! I growl in frustration, and drag Zoe and Bianca back to camp. When Percy comes back, there will be Hades to pay...

* * *

Orion's P.O.V.:

I watch in satisfaction as Artemis cringes away from an imaginary vision. As time goes on, her posture slumps, and her eyes become more broken. After a while, she curls into a ball, and I am filled with glee. As I take a step towards her to see her better, the roof explodes behind me, and I am thrown into a wall.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.:

I fly on through the clouds, hurtling towards my destination. After a while, I see a broken down warehouse and I swoop towards it. I crash through the roof, and see Orion advancing on Artemis while Gration stands by. I tackle Orion, sending him flying to the side, and turn towards Gration.

"What the hell are you?", he says. I don't answer, instead taking a glance towards Artemis. What I see makes me extremely pissed off. I lunge at Gration, slamming him into the ground. I start to heat up his ichor with my water powers, and rip his fingers and toes, one by one, with my teeth. I then cauterize them with the sliver flames erupting from my mouth. I then break every bone in his body, and cut him to pieces, making sure to keep him barely alive. Then, I conjure some ropes, and tie them to what's left of his limbs, and pull until he is ripped in half. After that, I mutter the incantation that makes immortals fade, and watch as he dissolves into black powder. Now, I turn to Orion. I give him the most painful death possible **(I'm not good at painful torture death scenes, so imagine your own)**. I run to Artemis and remove the poisons from her body. Her eyes flutter open briefly, and she falls limp in my arms. I try to heal her cuts and wounds as best as I can, but it's not enough. I need bandages and alcohol to clean and cover her wounds. At this point, my weredragon form has receded. I pick her up and flash back to the hunter's camp. Immediately, every hunter stops what they are doing, and run towards me. Thalia starts to yell at me for leaving them behind, but I gesture towards Artemis.

"Now is not the time." I say. The hunters scramble around the camp like ants on an anthill, bringing me bandages, a makeshift cot, and other medical items. I work furiously, trying to make sure she doesn't lose too much ichor. Finally, her ichor stops gushing out of her wounds, and I sit back, exhausted. Artemis starts to cough, and I immediately sit up. Her beautiful eyes open, and focus on me. Then, they focus on the hunters, and they dilate in fear. She jumps out of the cot, and starts to back away. Why is she doing that?

* * *

Artemis's P.O.V.:

The hunters look at me in confusion, and I flinch. Don't they remember torturing me with words and knives? They all hate me, and took pleasure in my pain. Someone calls my name, and I look at them. It's Zoe. Standing next to her is Bianca. Zoe liked to use a poison called Nightshade, and she would smile as she dragged her poison covered knives across my torso. She walks towards me, the hunters forming a semicircle behind her, and I back into a tree. She comes closer, and I cower against the tree, wishing that I could turn transparent and pass through it. I could flash away. But I am frozen with fear. Zoe reaches out to grab my shoulder, but I bat her arm away.

"Don't touch me. Please, don't hurt me.", I whisper. Bewilderment flashes across her face, and she tries to grab my shoulder again, but this time, I act. I kick her backwards, and run at the hunters, breaking through their semicircle. I run as fast as I can, until someone jumps in front of me, and I run straight into them. It's Percy. He pulls me into a hug, and I melt into his warm embrace.

"What is it? What's wrong?", he asks, and I can hear the concern in his voice.

"Th-They t-tortured m-me. Back in t-the c-cell. T-they en-enjoyed my pain." I whimper.

"No, that was an illusion. Don't worry. They all love you." he says. I push him away and scowl at him.

"No, they don't. How could they? I have wronged each and every one of them. They should despise me, not love me. Not after what I've done. I killed thousands of males for no reason. Zoe and Bianca died because of me. I don't visit my mother, and I shun my one cares for me. They shouldn't." I rant, tears falling down my face.

"You're wrong." he says. What does he mean? Of course they hate me. "I care for you. They care for you too. Back there, it was just a hallucination, due to that poison. You can't let it get to you. I'll help you through it, okay?" I hug him tightly, crying into his chest. I want to believe him, but I can't. It felt so real. I continue to cry. And for a moment, it's just the two of us, standing in the forest, in a tight embrace.

* * *

Zoe's P.O.V.:

Why did milady flinch away from my touch? What did I do? What did we all do? I think about this again and again. When Percy comes through the tree line, I jump to my feet, but he motions for us to be quiet. We comply, and Lady Artemis enters the clearing soon after. Percy guides her to her tent, and closes the flap. Then, he motions for us to follow him into the forest. We soon come to another clearing, and Percy looks around.

"Okay, you can talk now." With that statement, the hunters and I start firing questions at him and he tried to answer each one as quickly possible.

"What happened to Lady Artemis?" Kidnapped.

"Why was she so injured?" Torture.

"Is she scared of us?" Yes.

"Why?" A poison that made her have a very realistic hallucination of every person that she's ever met or cared about torturing her.

"Everyone?" Almost everyone.

"Who wasn't there?" Just me.

"Why?" I removed the poison from her just as I appeared in her hallucination.

"Will she be okay?" I think she'll be fine in time. She's broken right now. I'll take care of her till then. I'll have to reintroduce each person one by one.

After that, we quiet down. The very thought of Milady being broken shocked us. We couldn't believe it. Percy suddenly breaks the silence.

"I have to summon the Olympian council right now."

"Why?"

"She needs to start repairing her relationships with them, and I need to reveal myself anyways. Also, I need Apollo to make sure she's physically okay."

"Alright." We voiced our assent, and Percy shot a beam of light into the sky. The Olympians flash in, bar Artemis of course. Upon seeing Percy, Bianca, and myself, the Olympians go through several emotions in a millisecond: apprehension, confusion, shock, understanding, awe, and then happiness. Some of the gods tackle Percy in a hug. Others stay put, but you can see their happiness shining it their eyes.

"That's enough! I'm glad your happy to see me, but we have more pressing matters to attend to." Percy says, his face turning serious. He explains what happened to Artemis, and her current condition. Every god/goddesses's face shows rage, sadness, and shock right now. Percy leads the way back to the camp, and motions for us to stay on the edge of the camp. He goes inside Lady Artemis's tent, and leaves a couple minutes later, Artemis trailing after him. Once she sees us, gods included, she starts to back away, but Percy stops her, and steers her towards us.

"Artemis," Apollo says, and she turns towards him, tears in her eyes. Apollo reaches out to her, but she flinches away from his arms. Percy whispers words of comfort into her ears, and she reluctantly edges towards Apollo. Apollo gingerly hugs her, and checks her for injuries.

"Sister, I'm so sorry." he starts, but Artemis cuts him off.

"No, I should be sorry. I have ignored you for centuries, attacking you if you get too close. I have driven my own brother away from me. I don't even visit our mother, or show affection to our father. You should hate me. You should want to kill me." she whispered. Apollo looks like he wants to object, but Artemis is already trembling, looking like a child expecting to be hit or scolded. The god of the sun ultimately decides to just put his hand tentatively on her shoulder.

"Sis, I could never hate you, okay? Neither could I ever intentionally cause harm to you. Please, don't be afraid of me." Apollo pleads. Artemis nods, and Apollo hugs her again.

"I think that's enough for today, alright?" Percy asks. Artemis nods, and Percy takes her back to her tent. When he returns, he sighs.

"This might take a while. Apollo, thanks for helping her. She's better than she was earlier, but we still have a lot of work to do. But it's worth it." he says. Everybody nods in agreement.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for not updating for ages. I hope this kind of makes up for it. This chapter is 3,053 words long. It took me forever to create this chapter. Sorry! Hope you enjoy the broken Artemis thing. If you have any ideas please PM me. Who should she be forgiven by next? Please R&amp;R!**

**-Spathi**


	4. The Other Side(s) of the Moon

**Hi... Uh. I hope you like the chapter? - Spathi**

* * *

The Other Side(s) of the Moon

3 weeks later

Artemis P.O.V.

It's been a couple of weeks since the incident, and I don't know what to do anymore. Percy, Bianca, and Zoe were supposed to go to Camp Olympus to reveal themselves, but it was decided that they wouldn't do it yet because of my condition. I am haunted by hateful voices and memories of excruciating pain, and it's hard. My family is my worst fear, I am feeling very weak, and I've only patched things up with Percy, Apollo, Zoe, Bianca, and Thalia. And I'm not even fully comfortable with any of them except for Percy. Worst of all, my mind is fracturing, trying to adapt to my current state of being. In summary, my life is really screwed up. Right now, I am sitting in my tent. It's late in the evening, and Percy has gone to check on the rest of his team. He won't be back until tomorrow. The only light in my tent is a candle, which casts strange shadows across the wall. Instead of being scared, I am calm.

_You know, you are the daughter of Zeus. His domain is the sky, and he's the god of lightning and air. Didn't you inherit any powers from him?_

Oh, wait. I guess my life isn't screwed up enough for the Fates, since they've decided that I will have voices in my head. Unless I am being pranked, but I doubt anyone would prank me while I'm in this state.

_Hey. I'm not just any voice, you know. I'm you. Well, a part of you anyways. You created me to help deal with your life._

Right. I'm talking to myself. Literally. And it's a part of myself that I apparently created to act as my therapist. _What do I even call you?_

_I guess you can call me Crescent. You didn't answer my question. Did you get any powers from your dad? What about your mom, Leto? She's a titaness of night, along with her sister Asteria. Both of them have powers of prophecy as well._

_I'm a goddess. I don't get any powers from my parents._

_Why not? Have you ever tried?_

Good point._ No, I haven't._

_Ok. Then try._

_Alright, alright. I'll do it._ I go along with Crescent's idea. There's no harm in trying, and it'll distract me from my current predicament. I decide to try lightning first. I hold my hand out, and focus on sparks. I envision lightning striking the earth while rain pours from the sky. There is a tug in my gut, and I focus harder. Soon, I feel something give way, and a rush of energy flows through me. Sparks start to fly from my hands.

_YES! Try the others!_

_Okay, give me a second. _Next, I decide to try using Zeus's domain of air. By that, I mean controlling wind. I focus on lifting myself off the floor of my tent. I feel the tug in my gut again, and I rise into the air. It's easier than summoning sparks was, and I suspect that I've broken some type of power barrier.

_Try your mom's powers! Try them!_

_You seem very excited about these powers._

_Your powers are cool!_

I sigh. _You're a part of me?_

_Yeah! The child in you! Children tend to deal with traumatizing events better than adults do.__(_Reference to an idea of Arkyz's.) _That's why I'm a child._

I shake my head. _I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing._ I focus on the night._ I have no idea how this is going to turn out._ I imagine the sky outside, the dark blanket dotted with silver specks. I feel the usual strain, and I watch as the candle goes out, and the tent darkens. The shadows seem to leave the walls, shrouding everything in darkness. Strangely, I can still see perfectly. _That's useful._

_That's awesome! Try prophecy!_

_That's more Apollo's thing._

_So?_

_Fine. But I'd rather try that with Percy around. _In the case that I go into a trance like Apollo does, someone should be around to get the prophecy. Even if I don't go into a trance, I'd rather not see what the future brings for now.

_Fine. But we aren't done yet!_

_What do you mean? _I'm pretty sure neither of my parents have any more powers that can be harnessed.

_But you do._

_…__What?_

_You don't really use all of the powers that come with your domains._

_What do you mean? _Crescent's words aren't making any sense to me, seeing as I think I'd know if I had more powers related to my own domains.

_While fighting, you only use powers from three of your domains. Those are the wild, the hunt, and archery. You never use your powers over the moon and plague._

_What abilities would I get from the moon? And what do you mean by plague? Isn't that Apollo's domain?_

_You are your brother's counterpart. Many of your domains complement each other. Apollo is the god of the sun, and you are the goddess of the moon. He protects young men, and you protect young women. He can bring down plagues of sickness, but your plagues are more destructive._

_Destructive? _This is sounding better and better.

_They physically destroy things. And usually, the people who die from your plagues don't die of sickness, they die of injury._

_Oh, really? That's reassuring._

_Don't worry. It's always in retribution._

_Right. So, what about the moon?_

_I have no idea what powers you'd get from your domain of the moon. What powers did you expect to get from your mother's domain of night? Just try them already!_

_Alright. Here goes nothing._ I focus on my domain of "plagues" first. I am curious about this domain that I have apparently forgotten. Memories flash through my head. I see myself years in the past, causing the inhabitants of Pathai to meet their demises in various ways after a priestess of mine pulled a Medusa and consummated her marriage in my temple. I remember summoning the Caledonian boar to terrorize Oeneus after he neglected to sacrifice to me. I recall sending storms to prevent the Greeks from sailing to Troy after Agamemnon boasted that he was a better hunter than I. I remember all of this and point towards a vase. After the usual tug, the vase starts to crumble in on itself.

_Huh. More like destruction. The goddess of destruction. You know, you take after your father more than you realize._

_How so? _How do I take after my father? He may be the king of the gods, but he is a womanizer and one of the most prideful males I have ever seen. Although he's started to improve.

_First off, you summoned a storm to stop a fleet of Greek ships. Wait. It never occurred to you that that's a Zeus thing? Never mind. Also, all of your destructive plagues were caused in retribution, which lines up with his domains of justice and honor. Weird, right? Try the last one._

_I guess you're right. Okay, on to the moon. _I'm actually quite interested to see how this turns out. After all, I have no idea what to expect. I focus on my domain of the moon. I picture the full moon hanging over the sea, silver and bright, causing the waves to shine. It barely takes a second for energy to rush through my veins, and there was no effort involved whatsoever.

_You're glowing._

I look at my hands to find that I am in fact glowing a bright silver. I feel better than I did before. Actually, I feel more powerful than I did before. I try focusing the energy within me into my hands. To my surprise, my hands burst into silver flames.

_Cool. Let's call it moonfire. I wonder what it does. We should try setting something on fire with it. I bet it would make it explode. That would be awesome._

_That actually sounds- wait. _Why would it sound cool? Explosions aren't cool. That's such a childish thing to think. Why would I- oh. _Crescent._

_Yes?_

_You have the maturity of a child, right? _I have a feeling that Crescent's maturity has something to do with my childish thoughts.

_Yeah! So?_

_What exactly are you again?_

_I'm the child in you. I'm the playful, curious, and naive side of your personality._

Gods of Olympus. She's the child version of me..._ Remind me again, why'd I create you?_

_You created me to help you get through life._

_By that you mean…_

_My goal is to keep you from being powerless. After your traumatic experience, you are afraid of being in situations in which you have no control or are helpless to do anything. I was created to counter that fear. That's why I'm helping you discover your powers. I'm trying to make sure that you'll always have a trick up your sleeve to shift the situation in your favor._

Wait, but what if..._What w__ould you have me do if I end up in a situation where one of my friends is turned against me, and I don't want to hurt them? And, couldn't I just flash away?_

_If they hurt you, you'll hurt them back. Duh. It's the golden rule. Do unto others as you as you would have them do unto you. If you really don't want to hurt them, I'll take over your body temporarily and hurt them for you. Also, you won't always be able to flash away. If you can, I'll let you do that instead._

Something's off about that._ If you take control of my body, then I won't have control over that situation. Doesn't that mean that you are putting me in a situation that I fear? Also, does my appearance change when you do that?_

_Nah. I'm you, remember? I'm a personality of Artemis. There are only two differences between your current personality and mine. Number one: I'm a child. So I'm more naive and impulsive. I'm the part of you who rushes to action without thinking about the repercussions Number two: I won't think twice about hurting your friends, family, or seemingly innocent beings. It's part of the impulsivity. Other than those two differences, I'm exactly like you. So if I take charge, Artemis can shift the situation in her favor because she won't get hung up on any moralities that would hold her back. Oh, and your appearance won't change at all, since I'm just another personality._

_Argh. _This is the Greek vs. Roman personality struggle all over again. I solved that by Diana and I merging our personalities. But this is way worse._ I'm obviously completely and utterly insane._

_Are you just realizing that? Then again, you're not completely insane. At the moment, you are mentally unstable, but you're not insane._

_Oh, no. I'm sure that I'm completely insane. You know why? Because I decided that it would be a good idea to give myself multiple personality disorder so I could deal with life better. The result was a personality who is a psychological defense mechanism against fear. Even better, my new alternate personality gives me a way to let my moral code fly out the window when being forced to fight my friends and/or family. _

_Yeah, it does kind of sound that way…_

_Not helping!_

_But, rest assured. I won't do that unless completely necessary. And you're not insane. In fact, we are the reason why you aren't completely insane._

_We? I thought I only created one alternate personality! _ The fates giving me one extra personality is bad enough. Giving me more of them is just cruel. Then again, the Fates are not known for their kindness.

_Oh. About that..._

I'm screwed._ Chaos help me._

**I'm not Chaos, but I can definitely help you.**

_Gods of Olympus! For what's left of my sanity's sake, please tell me that there aren't that many of you._

**Don't worry. There aren't.**

_Great. I have another personality in my head. At least you aren't a child. What's your name? __And what side of me are you?_

**You can call me Mene. I'm your darker side.**

_Darker side? What do you mean by darker side? _I'm hoping she doesn't mean evil side.

**I'm the side of you that manifested from your domain of destructive plagues. I am the side that killed six of the daughters of Niobe after she gravely insulted your mother. I'm the personality that turned Actaeon into a stag so that he could be ripped apart by his dogs because he was staring at you lecherously. I'm the part of you that delivers retribution to those who deserve it. I punish cruel men and discipline disrespectful kings in the name of justice. But I do not kill or destroy without cause.**

_Oh. That makes sense. Why were you created?_

**I'm here to keep you and Crescent from causing needless destruction and unnecessary deaths. I was also created to help you feel more comfortable talking with your friends and family. I can channel your unease around them into your domain of destructive plagues. This is because that domain is driven by negative emotions like rage, pride, and hatred. You cause these plagues by using those emotions, so I can store that unease in that domain to be unleashed on your enemies.**** Interestingly enough, your destructive powers work very similarly to Hades's powers. ****I can take over your mind as well, but I'm only going to do that if someone close to you is either gravely injured or being dragged away by the enemy.**

_Wow. That's really helpful. And I can see how that power works. Mene, are you the only other personality? Or are there more?_

**There is only one more.**

_Thank Chaos._ I suddenly have a thought. _Wait a second.__ You and Crescent represent two of my biggest flaws: Impulsivity and Vengeance. Crescent is a child because children are very impulsive. You said that you always have a reason to kill or destroy, and that reason is usually vengeance. But I have no idea which of my flaws the last personality represents. Who is the last personality?_

_**That would be me.**_

_Hi. Who are you? And which flaw do you represent?_

**_I suppose I'll go by Cynthia. And I represent your flaw of Aloofness._**

_Aloofness? That's the flaw of mine you represent? Like, emotional detachment?_

**_Yes._**

_Can you explain that to me?_

**_I represent the side of you which distances yourself from your friends and family. This flaw is the reason why you never created a close bond with your twin, mother, and father. When Apollo visits, he flirts with your hunters and calls you little sister because it catches your attention. He is acting the part of the annoying younger brother, and you are acting the part of the mature older sister. But you never spend time with him. Your mother is still on Delos, but you rarely visit. Zeus may be king, and he may be arrogant, but forcing him to act like a father to you could help him become less so. This flaw also caused you to decide to spend most of your time away _****_from Olympus, preferring the company of your hunters to your direct family. And even though you spend most of your time with the hunt, you have not strengthened the bonds between you and your sisters. Instead, you watch from the side as they exchange stories and tell each other about themselves._**

_Ah. I see how it's a flaw now._ I'm silent for a while. _So__ what's your purpose?_

**_I'm going to help you create those bonds with your friends and family. I'm also going to help you become a true member of the pack instead of a lone wolf, so to speak. I'll make it so you know your friends and family so well that you can fight by their side without even having to speak. You'll be able to work with them seamlessly, catching on to any plans they might have quickly, and providing support where they need it. Like Crescent and Mene, I can take control of your body, but I'll only do so if you are being overwhelmed by conflicting or negative emotions._**

_Oh. I guess that's good? That will be a big change from what I'm used to, but everything's changing anyways. Might as well get used to it._

**_That's the spirit! Oh, and by the way. The three of us represent your biggest flaws, right? So when our respective jobs are done, we will disappear, and these flaws won't be your flaws anymore. That's another reason why we are here. If you as a personality aren't affected by these flaws for a while, your personality will adapt, and you'll be able to function without them. You'll still be able to be aloof, impulsive, and vengeful, but those emotions won't be extreme or frequent._**

_That's great news!_ It's really obvious that my life is abysmal when that's the best news I've heard all day._ Crescent, Mene? You've been awfully silent this entire time. Anything to add?_

_No, I don't think so._

**I've got nothing.**

_Alrighty then. I think I'm going to snap back to reality now. I've been staring into space for the past 20 minutes._

I focus in on reality, and blink. The sun's gone down, and one of my hunters is currently driving the moon chariot across the sky. I stand up and walk out of my tent. My hunters are currently gathered around the campfire, laughing and chatting with each other. As I watch, I realize how different I feel. Yesterday, I was too afraid to even go near them. The very sight of them would cause me to cower. Now, it kinda feels like I'm meeting someone new, although I've known all of them for a long time. I feel kind of shy and hesitant, but I'm not scared. I guess Mene really is able to take my unease away. I'm not back to my old self (I suspect I never will be), but I guess I'm fine with trading constant fear and imminent insanity for multiple personality disorder. I step towards them, and stop. _Am I really ready to do this? _But I know I have to. If I don't try to reconnect with them now, my chance will be gone. Once the war truly starts, there'll be no time for bonding. And they're my hunters. I can trust them. _Right? _I gather my courage, and slowly started moving in their direction. The hunters quickly notice me, and their conversations die down as I approach. All of them turn and stare at me. It's kind of disconcerting, and I unconsciously take a step backwards. Zoe, who sits cross-legged on the ground near the fire, sends me a concerned glance. A couple feet away, Bianca does the same, watching from the shadow of the tree she's resting her back against. Thalia is noticeably absent. I take a deep breath, and address the entire hunt for the first time in almost a month.

"Um. Hi. It's been a while." I say shyly. Zoe and Bianca look at each other and grin. They've obviously noticed my improvement from yesterday.

"Hello, Artemis. Would you like to join us?", Zoe asks. Her eyes are hopeful and glad, and her tone is gentle. Zoe asks the question in such a formal way that I can't help but be reminded of the days when she spoke in Old English. I smile and nod at her, which surprises many of the hunters. Granted, they have no idea what I'm smiling about, but it's been weeks since they've seen me do so. I timidly make my way over to her and sit down. The hunters are staring at me and there is an awkward silence. I look at Phoebe, daughter of Apollo, who along with Celyn and Naomi was resurrected after the Giant war. She is shifting from side to side uncomfortably, so I decide to ask her a question.

"Where's Thalia?" Phoebe looks startled that I'm actually talking directly to her, but she quickly recovers.

"Thalia is driving the moon." I frown.

"The second time I met her, Apollo forced her to drive the sun chariot. That didn't end well because of her fear of heights. Why isn't the moon chariot swerving out of control?"

"Oh, I remember that. That was terrifying. Dad's there too. He said he was going to make sure she didn't cause the chariot to fall out of the sky." She frowns.

"Lady Artemis, how are you feeling? You seem different. Like, more powerful than before. And you seem a lot happier than before." The rest of the hunters nod enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I noticed that too!"

"You've changed since yesterday!"

"You're kinda OOC!"

"Wait, what?" I look up sharply at the last sentence.

"What do you mean by OOC?" I ask the hunter who said it. It was Lacy, daughter of Aphrodite. She joined the hunt around the time Percy disappeared. She didn't really like her brothers and sisters, and while Lacy shares some of the traits most children of Aphrodite have, she's actually a very good hunter.

"Never mind..." she trails off.

"I guess I'm just feeling better." I say in response to Phoebe's question. I don't want to tell them about my multiple personality disorder yet, but I feel kind of bad about it. I think I want to talk to Percy about it first. It's weird, because he's my best friend, and I feel like I've known him forever, but I am (or at least I was) a dedicated misandrist. I continue to chat with the hunters. As the night goes on, I become more comfortable with them. And it continues. For the next week, I make an effort to hang out with each of the hunters individually, really getting to know them. Percy comes back from Camp Olympus the day after I realized I had voices in my head, and he is initially surprised at my mental improvement, but recovers quickly. When the week ends, I decide to tell him what happened.

* * *

7 days after Discovery of Multiple Personalities

Percy's P.O.V:

Artemis has improved greatly. When I came back from Camp Olympus (where I'm still known as Blade), she was sitting with the hunters, and chuckling at their antics. I actually did a double take at the sight, thinking I was remembering a time before my death. It's been a week since then, and she's gotten even better. I mean, she wasn't the most outgoing person in the first place, but at the very least, she was confident. Now, she's not as confident, but she acts like all of the hunters. It feels like the barrier between her and the hunters was lifted. Before, they trusted her, but kept their distance because of her status as a goddess. For the past week, it was almost like the hunters were getting a new hunter, and welcoming her to their family. I'm watching Artemis chat with Zoe right now. Her silver eyes are sparkling with amusement, although they're still a bit guarded. I guess that's a good thing though. If one of the hunters is ever possessed, she won't be completely taken by surprise. Artemis's hair, so richly auburn, is in a high ponytail, and her lips are quirked in the most adorable half smile. _Woah there, Perce._ I stop myself. _You're waxing poetic about her. It's nice seeing her happy again, but seriously. You don't have to rhapsodize about her._ I'm still in love with her, even after spending 500 years hundreds of miles away. I really hope we win this war. Even if I am the second most powerful being in the world, that only puts me on the same level as a lesser primordial. Chaos may be the creator, but the primordials are just as powerful as he is. If we win, maybe I'll have a chance at her heart.

* * *

**And cut. I know that this was mostly a filler, but it's important. Sorry for disappearing for a while, but you know how it is. Life happens. I hope I won't take too long with the next chapter, but writing isn't easy, you know. Hope you've enjoyed! See you next time! - Spathi**


End file.
